


Master Manipulator

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "write some leslie fluff then 🔫"





	Master Manipulator

Leslie is needy. It’s something you had learned about him even before becoming romantically involved. Even as friends he was the type of person to stumble over himself for your approval and the approval of others. It was something that drew you to him. 

He’d had a hard life, and that eager to please nature of his could get him into some bad places. And so you’ve taken him under your wing in all the time you’ve known him to protect him from things like that. 

When you started dating you had no idea he would want to become a serial killer, and after an awkward, tearful exchange (he didn’t want to lose you after all, but he was so so passionate about this) you were actually kind of proud of Leslie? In a weird way. 

It wasn’t a regular job, sure, but if it made him happy and helped give him some more confidence then well who were you to argue? 

But even getting more confidence, killing people, becoming a (somewhat) famous killer at that, none of it changed the fact that Leslie was clingy as hell. 

Even now you’re trying to read a book, but the man child who you desperately love is also desperately testing your patience hugging you from behind and resting his head on your shoulder. He’s pretending to read. You know he’s pretending because it’s not your first time in this situation.

“Leslie?”  
“Yes dear?”  
“Please do literally anything else.”  
“Am I bothering you?”

_Fuck._  
  
He sounds so hurt. Damn it.  
  
“I’m trying to read.”  
“I’m reading with you.” 

He knows what he’s doing. You can see his dumb, in love, smile from the corner of your eyes. He’s cute, he knows it, you hate that he knows it.   
  
You try to go back to reading, you really do, but Leslie has decided that he is in fact, done reading with you, and has instead decided his new past time was going to be pressing little kisses all across your neck and exposed collar bone.  
  
There’s just no way to keep reading. You give up. Leslie has won. Couch cuddles it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
